


Freeing

by The_Hawk_Eye



Series: Together We Will Rule Hell [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Sam POV
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sé que quieres algo de mí, sino no te habrías molestado en venir hasta el búnker, ni estarías parado delante de la mesa con una mirada casi humana que me hace pensar que has venido por mí. Veo cómo te acercas más a mí hasta quedar junto enfrente de mí y te pones de rodillas ante mi atónita mirada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freeing

Quiero llorar, pero consigo mantener la compostura. Siento que te he perdido para siempre, que jamás volverás a mí. La forma en la que me miraste cuando nos vimos, me persigue en sueños y hace más difícil el negar las palabras de Castiel cuando me dice que ya no eres mi hermano. Sé que ahora no eres humano, comprendo que eres un demonio, pero me niego a aceptar que no seas mi hermano.

Leo a todas horas cualquier libro sobre demonios e intento encontrar la forma de salvarte. Quiero que vuelvas a mí, quiero a mi hermano de vuelta. No me importa que seas un demonio, pero no puedo rendirme y pensar que no eres Dean Winchester, mi hermano.

Deseo encontrar la forma de alejarte de Crowley, de traerte de vuelta a mi lado. Crowley nos ha hecho mucho daño y no quiero que le sirvas a él. Es extraño que me pase a pensar esto, pero casi no puedo soportar la idea de que sigas sus órdenes como rey del Infierno. Aunque quizás sea lo mejor, quizás así estés más controlado y hagas menos daño del que puedas arrepentirte en el futuro. Necesito encontrar la forma de salvarte y de que vuelvas a mi lado. Después de todo lo que hemos vivido no puedo permitir que nos separe nada de nuevo.

Quizás, si consigo salvarte, podamos empezar de cero. Olvidar nuestros errores y comenzar una nueva etapa con un nuevo camino más esperanzador para ambos. Soy consciente de que, si consigo salvarte, no será un camino fácil y habrá mucho dolor, pero no me importa. Somos fuertes, hemos sobrevivido a mucho y no pienso rendirme ahora. Moriste para salvar mi vida y no pienso olvidarlo, ni abandonarte.

Y no importa que esté perdido y que no sepa qué clase de libro es mejor leer en esta situación, o de si la respuesta está en un libro… no pienso rendirme. Pienso ignorar a Cas y a sus palabras y no voy a buscar la manera de matar a un Caballero del infierno, sino cómo salvarlo.

Pienso en nuestro encuentro, en cómo me miraste y presionaste tu cuello sobre el cuchillo que sostenía, como si quisieses que te atacase. No sé qué esperabas en ese momento, pero sé que jamás podría haberte hecho daño. No importa que seas un demonio o cualquier otra criatura, no pienso matarte. Ante todo eres mi hermano y ahora sólo me gustaría poder decirte eso, que eres mi hermano y que no me importa que seas un demonio, puedo convivir con eso. Fui capaz de escuchar a una extraña y no matarla, por lo que está fuera de cuestión el plantearme hacer lo mismo contigo o no. Sólo necesito de ti que vuelvas a mi lado y te olvides de Crowley.

Eres mi hermano Dean y tengo que hacértelo recordar de cualquier manera. Ante todo eres mi hermano y te necesito a mi lado.

De repente escucho la puerta del búnker abrirse. Sé que eres tú sin necesidad de mirar hacia la puerta. No dejo mi lectura inmediatamente, primero necesito respirar hondo y coger fuerzas para enfrentarme a ti. Te detienes ante la mesa y no dices ni haces nada. Tras unos segundos de silencio alzo mi mirada para encontrarme con tu ojos verdes

\- ¿A qué has venido Dean? –te pregunto con tranquilidad y dejando atrás cualquier sentimiento de miedo.

\- Veo que no te has molestado en colocar ninguna inscripción contra mí –dices paseando la mirada por el búnker.

\- ¿Tiene algún sentido? –te replico-. Si quieres entrar, lo harás. No pretendo alargar mi agonía más de la cuenta.

Soy consciente de que, si quisieses matarme, lo harías y ya que no pienso matarte en el proceso de intentar salvarme, veo absurdo el defenderme más de lo necesario. Prefiero que me mates y sepas que siempre te quise, a que me mates y creas que antepuse cualquier sentimiento de supervivencia a ti. Quiero, aún ahora, veas que para mí siempre fuiste mi hermano y no un monstruo.

\- Jamás te haría daño Sam –niegas como si realmente lo sintieses.

Y quiero creerte, pero después de lo ocurrido, no puedo.

\- No es lo que yo creo de nuestro último encuentro, aunque el hecho de que siga vivo, significa que aún no pretendes acabar conmigo.

Quiero ser duro contigo y hacerte ver el daño que me hiciste, pero al final no puedo. Estoy vivo, sigo respirando y quiero creer que eso significa algo para ti.

\- Jamás podría hacer eso Sammy.

Mi nombre es pronunciado con tanta dulzura que soy incapaz de decir nada durante unos instantes. Tengo que mentalizarme y recordar todo lo que pasó. No puedo confiar en ti. Por más que lo deseé no debo dejarme llevar por mi anhelo de tenerte otra vez a mi lado.

\- ¿Qué quieres Dean? –te pregunto.

Sé que quieres algo de mí, sino no te habrías molestado en venir hasta el búnker, ni estarías parado delante de la mesa con una mirada casi humana que me hace pensar que has venido por mí. Veo cómo te acercas más a mí hasta quedar junto enfrente de mí y te pones de rodillas ante mi atónita mirada.

\- He venido a ofrecerte mi lealtad –dices con total seguridad.

De todo lo que podrías haber dicho, sin duda alguna, esto es lo que menos habría esperado de ti. ¿Qué significan tus palabras? ¿Qué lealtad me ofreces? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Cuál es el propósito de decirme esto? No tiene sentido. No lo encuentro. Quiero decir algo, preguntarte qué quieres decir, pero apenas puedo respirar.

\- He estado ciego Sam –empiezas a decir-, pero ahora soy libre y puedo ver con nuevos ojos nuestro futuro. Las palabras de nuestro padre han perdido todo el sentido que alguna vez tuvieron, y las imposiciones morales que me regían han perdido su poder sobre mí.

Quiero hacer mil preguntas sobre lo que está ocurriendo, para entender qué me estás ofreciendo y con qué propósito, y para saber qué tiene que ver nuestro padre en todo esto. Pero ningún sonido sale de entre mis labios. Soy incapaz de pensar con claridad y mi mente es un batiburrillo de ideas inconexas que no me dejan componer una frase con sentido.

Mientras intento comprender tus palabras me dedicas una mirada llena de seguridad.

\- He venido a darte lo que por derecho te pertenece. Vengo a entregarte tu reino.

Pero tus palabras no me reconfortan ni me ayudan a entender qué está pasando.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo Dean…? –consigo articular, sin duda alguna es la frase más coherente que puedo hacer.

Veo atónito y sin comprender aun lo que me ofreces, como me muestras un cuchillo para, a continuación y sin que sepa cómo reaccionar, hacerte un corte en el brazo. Se me olvida respirar cuando veo sangrar tu herida. A mí llegan recuerdos de sangre demoníaca deslizándose por mis labios.

\- Sé mi rey. Gobierna el Infierno y permíteme servirte como tu caballero.

Al escucharte comprendo lo que me propones y ofreces con una sonrisa. No puede ser, después de todo lo que hemos vivido es imposible que mi pasado vuelva y seas tú quien lo esté convirtiendo en mi presente. Niego con la cabeza una y otra vez sin querer mirar tu sangre que se me antoja demasiado apetitosa.

\- Te negué tu trono una vez, no volveré a hacerlo.

Esto no puede estar pasando.

\- No sabes lo que dices… no… no eres… puedes… no…

Intento rechazarte, pero cada vez es más difícil. Sobre todo cuando siento tu mano acariciar mi mejilla. Cada vez tu brazo está más cerca de mis labios y me siento incapaz de moverme.

\- Estás destinado a ser rey y ya nunca más te lo negaré. Jamás te alejaré del poder que se te concedió.

Quiero alejarme de ti, pero no puedo. Estás aquí conmigo, no con Crowley, y me ofreces un futuro juntos, lo que más deseo ahora mismo. Y sé que está mal querer decir que sí a lo que me ofreces, pero es tan difícil no hacerlo.

\- Sé mi rey –me dices en un tono de súplica.

No puedo negarme por más tiempo cuando estás de rodillas ante mí, ofreciéndome un reino, aceptando todo lo que siempre he sido y he tenido que combatir. Y está mal, está horriblemente mal. Soy consciente de que no debería estar cogiendo tu brazo ni lamiendo tu sangre. Sé que estoy condenando nuestras almas al Infierno, pero no puedo negarme.

Tu sangre es el mejor manjar que jamás probaré. Desde la primera vez que saboreé la sangre de Ruby supe que la sangre de demonio era una delicia, pero ni tan siquiera la de Lilith puede compararse a la exquisitez que es deleitarme con la tuya. Cada gota que atraviesa mi garganta me hace sentir más poderoso. Y poco a poco me abandono a ti. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Sin embargo no me importa, no cuando estás aquí conmigo.

\- Gracias… -digo casi sin aire mientras dejo descansar mi cabeza sobre tu hombro-. Graciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgracias…

Tus manos se colocan sobre mis mejillas y tiras de mí para poder mirarme. Quiero decirte todo lo que siento, pero soy incapaz. Me siento demasiado extasiado como para poder hablar ahora mismo.

Me levanto de la silla y coloco mi mano sobre tu hombro. Tú quieres un rey Dean, deseas servirme como el rey del Infierno que estaba destinado a ser, y eso es lo que voy a ser por ti Dean: un rey.

\- Mi rey –murmuras mirándome como si fuese una maravilla.

\- Levántate Dean –te pido con suavidad.

Veo cómo te levantas con seguridad sin dejar de mirarme. Cada vez estoy más seguro de lo que estoy haciendo y más al ver la devoción de tus actos. Por ti seré rey del Infierno. Tu rey.

Pienso ser tuyo, tuyotuyotuyotuyo…

\- Juntos –digo con coz ahogada-. Juntos reinaremos el Infierno.

Si es junto a ti no me importa lo que haya que hacer, mientras me ofrezcas tu vida y me permitas volver saborear tu sangre.

Me sonríes.

\- Todos caerán ante nuestros pies Sammy, y tú serás rey, y yo seré tu más fiel caballero.

Asiento ante tus palabras y te devuelvo la sonrisa. No sé hacia dónde nos llevará todo esto, pero mientras sea a tu lado, no me importa. Después de todo lo que hemos vivido, prefiero recorrer el Infierno a tu lado que volver a enfrentarme a ti.

De repente noto tu boca sobre la mía y todo mi cuerpo se tensa ante el contacto. Te siento sonreír sobre mis labios y tus ojos verdes brillan llenos de alegría. Nada está bien, sin embargo, se siente correcto. Al fin y al cabo eres mío y yo soy tu rey. Los dos nos dirigimos a conquistar el Infierno, por lo que, qué importancia tiene ahora el que seamos hermanos. Acabamos de dejar atrás cualquier debilidad humana, por lo que, qué importa si me entrego a ti.

Mientras estemos juntos nada más importa.


End file.
